eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4986 (29 December 2014)
Synopsis Sitting amidst the smashed up pub, Mick leaves Linda a voicemail, asking her to come home. Nancy fills Lee in – she thinks that Linda and Dean may have been having an affair. Dean comes in with a packed bagand informs Shirley that he’s not going to stick around - Shirley tells him to think otherwise – or it’ll makes him look guilty. Stan tries to get through to a devastated Mick. Just as Stan persuades Mick to keep trying Linda, Elaine calls and informs Mick that Linda is coming home. In the café, Tina talks with Shirley who wants Tina to arrange a meeting with Mick. Shirley is adamant that Linda is lying and is taken aback when Tina suggests taking Dean away. On Bridge Street, Shirley desperately asks Mick to hear her out, but Mick ignores her. A fragile Linda arrives back with Elaine. When Linda enters the Vic and sees the damage Mick has done, it’s too much for her and she swiftly leaves again. Linda turns up at Sharon’s – much to Phil’s annoyance. Elaine heads over to Sharon’s with Mick. Mick attempts to explain to Linda why he smashed up the pub – he was so angry he couldn’t see straight. Linda accepts Mick’s apology and admits the one thing she wants more than anything is for what’s happened not to change things between them. Shirley arrives back at Patrick’s, fuming that people have believed Linda. Dean suggests leaving again– just him and her; he sees no other way. Elaine and Sharon come back into the living room to see a reconciled Mick and Linda. Elaine desperately pushes Linda to tell her what’s happened. Linda and Mick initially stay guarded, but Elaine wears Linda down by stating she knows it’s something to do with Dean. Linda tells Elaine and Sharon the truth– Dean raped her. Sharon tells Linda that she must go to the police and get Dean arrested. Shirley heads to Phil’s and asks for money – she needs to get Dean away from Walford. When Phil refuses, Shirley tells Phil that she knows he has Archie’s money; and that’s what she’s after. Shirley clocks that Phil has four mugs out and storms into the living room, finding Linda, Mick and Elaine. Shirley screams at Linda – why is she lying? Phil drags Shirley outside. An angst-ridden Shirley arrives back at Patrick’s and firmly tells Dean that she’s not having Linda’s lies get rid of them. As Mick and Linda head back to the Vic, Linda asks Mick to take her away. Mick leads Linda to the car and tells her that they can go anywhere she wants, and the pair drive out of Walford. Tina sits Sylvie down with Stan for a talk. Stan tells Sylvie that he didn’t deserve to be lied to for thirty nine years about Mick. Sylvie calls Stan a monster and tells him he deserves the hurt. Tina informs Stan that she’s going to take Sylvie back to Babe’s – if she’ll have her. When Tina can see that something is troubling Stan and presses him, Stan admits that he believes he’s not a good person. As Tina packs Sylvie’s bags to take her back to Babe’s, Stan appears at the door and offers an apology. Dexter arrives back from Newcastle and visits Nancy in the Vic – he’s heard the rumours and questions whether she’s okay. Nancy gives him the brush-off. Later, Nancy sees Dexter in the Minute Mart who informs her that his mum has asked him to move back to Newcastle. Nancy’s lack-lustre reaction says it all, and Dexter declares that they never really got going. Charlie arrives back to a clearly disgruntled Ronnie, who brings up the issue of Nick staying around. Charlie tries to reassure her that it’s only until the wedding, but Ronnie is doubtful. Ronnie heads over to Dot’s to see Nick – who tells her he’ll need a lot more money if she wants to get rid of him. Ronnie finds Phil at the Arches and tells him wants to get rid of Nick- his way. Phil refuses to help and tells Ronnie to step up to the mark. Shirley sees an annoyed looking Ronnie, who explains that it’s Phil who’s irked her. Shirley tells Ronnie to ask where Archie’s money is when she next sees him. Later, Ronnie apologises to Charlie and tells him that she understands how much Nick means to him. Once Charlie leaves, Nick, who has overheard this exchange, tells Ronnie that he didn’t buy a word of that. Ronnie informs Nick that she can get the money ,but to be careful, he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with... Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes